


The Chef AU

by i_amthecosmos



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Anal Sex, Blood, Chef AU, Feeding Kink, First Time, Flirting, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 18,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: These were done for a drabble community on LJ a few years back. This broke me out of a writing slump. There's short stories that are loosely connected and not always in order.





	1. Back of the House

**Author's Note:**

> These were done for a drabble community on LJ a few years back. This broke me out of a writing slump. There's short stories that are loosely connected and not always in order.

“No, no, it’s not good enough. Add a little more lemon juice to it, and don’t break the goddamn sauce, I’m watching you.” Adam turns from his new saucier and goes to check on the rest of his line. It’s going to be a long night, and he’s already cranky. The saucier came well-recommended, and he seems like a good kid, but he’s terrified of Adam. A lot of cooks are. It’s just how it went for him-being the best made him a little bitchy. “Get that duck ready, okay London? How’s the linguini looking?” He goes over to check.

*

“Good,” he says to the kid fixing the pasta, then goes to expedite the food. It’s a packed house, so he watches the front staff carefully as he gets their orders out. Some of the new waitstaff looks harried, and he frowns. But as long as they don’t show those faces to the front, it doesn’t matter. Adam turns up the music-Led Zepplin. Hard rock got the plates out quicker as far as he was concerned. He moves around Ashley the pastry chef, and glances at the dishring. “Hey kid.” The new dishwasher pauses, bleached hair flopping in his face.   
*

“Me?” Adam gestures to say _yeah, you_ and the kid comes closer. “Yes, sir?” 

“You don’t have to ‘yes, sir’ me, it’s fucking dinner rush. No time for that shit.You want to taste this?” He holds up a bite of the romesco sauce he’s got. “Taste this and tell me what’s wrong with it.” It’s a test, he wants to see if this kid has a chance to get out of the dishwasher position. The kid looks at him and then tastes the spoonful of sauce. His eyes shut, and Adam can see the concentration on his face. “Well?”   
*

“It...” The dishwasher pauses. “It seems like...” Adam waits, wondering if he even knows what romesco is supposed to taste like. “It’s good, but it needs more, um, garlic?” He looks at Adam, and he gives the kid a nod. The dishwasher visibly relaxes, then looks back at the dishring. “Shit, I gotta go back.” He runs over to deal with the mounds of dishes coming through. Adam lets him go. London, his sous chef, nods.

“Cute,” he says, and Adam rolls his eyes. 

“Shut the fuck up,” he says back, and Brian laughs as Adam harasses the saucier again.  
*

The rest of the night flies by, and before too long they’re breaking down the kitchen. Adam watches as his staff cleans their stations, and goes over to the dishring. The blond kid is breaking down too, and Adam starts to help. The dishwasher gives him a surprised look, and Adam laughs. “Hey, how did you think I started? What’s your name, kid?” 

“I’m Tommy,” he says, and his smile is relaxed. “Really? I thought you went to CIA.” 

“You’re goddamn right I did. But I washed dishes when I was fifteen. Kids these days, they only go to school.”  
*

Adam helps the dishwasher-Tommy-a little bit longer, then goes to check on his staff. He nods at Brian, who changes the music to dub. They’re winding down, and the staff needs to relax. As the front staff starts to trickle in to cash their tips, Adam goes over and puts his arm around Ashley. “That lavender cheesecake of yours is a delight. Good job, everyone!” He raises his voice. “We got through another Friday night!” Cheers went up from the line. “Now let’s get the fuck outta here.” He looks over at Tommy, who’s finished with his station. “You ready?”  
*

“Um, ready for what?” The kid’s forehead creased, and Adam grinned at him. 

“Get out of your dirty clothes, we’re going to Marty’s.” Marty’s was a chef hangout, a dive bar that happened to have a great late night kitchen. “We need cheeseburgers and whiskey after tonight. Please tell me you’re old enough to drink.” Tommy nods, looking slightly stunned. “So let’s go.” Adam’s already taking off his chef coat as he heads to the changing room. It’s the size of a closet, and crammed. When he’s ready, he looks around for Brian and Tommy. “Come on, I’m fucking starving.”   
*

Thirty minutes later, Adam had whiskey over rocks in one hand and a rare burger in another. Besides Brian and Tommy, a few more of the line staff came along-minus the saucier-and Ashley,with her chef boyfriend from another restaurant. They had taken over a back table, and Tommy was at his side. “Here, taste this.” He scoops a fresh made potato chip into a bleu cheese sauce, and lifts it to Tommy’s lips. Tommy eats it out of his hand, staring. “Good?”

“Yeah,” Tommy said, his eyes still on Adam. Adam winks and Tommy smiles back, not looking away.


	2. Family

The great thing about working in a top-notch restaurant was that the place always smelled amazing. There were strong scents like basil, sweet ones like caramelized sugar, and the smell of baking bread, which reminded Tommy of his grandmother. 

The sucky thing about working as a dishwasher at a top-notch restaurant was that he could barely afford to eat. Tommy was rinsing off some of the dishes, and the smells of the restaurant combined with the perfectly good food people had left were making him nearly dizzy with hunger. He snatched a piece of cake off one plate, fuck it. 

“Hey.” Tommy jumped-it was Adam. He blushed but Adam just smiled and shook his head. “Don’t worry, everyone eats off the plates. I was just going to tell you that it’s almost time for the family, so you’ll get something to eat soon.” 

“The family?” It took a while for Tommy’s brain to kick into gear, then he remembered. Family-the family meal. In other words, free food before the dinner rush started. Fuck yeah. “I am so ready for that,” he said, and Adam laughed. There was a strong hand on his shoulder, and Adam went back to the line.

The next hour was painfully long, but it was finally over. Tommy splashed water on his face and under his pits so he wouldn’t be disgusting when he sat next to his co-workers. Then he sat at the huge table in the back, between a hostess with dark hair and Isaac, the baker. “Family’s going to be good today,” Isaac said. “Danny made his gumbo.” Tommy nodded, just wanting to eat and get it over with. Then the smell hit him: spices and shrimp and the rich scent of roux. If he’d been standing, it would have knocked him down.

“Here you go.” One of the waitresses that he didn’t know plunked a bowl of gumbo and a basket of cornbread in front of his face, and he grabbed a piece of the bread like he thought Isaac would steal it from him. He inhaled his bowl of gumbo, and when he looked up, Adam was looking at him, smiling just a little. Tommy stared back, wondering what he did wrong, and Adam shook his head and handed him another bowl. 

“Try to taste it this time.” Tommy lifted his spoon, and the dark rich taste flowed over his tongue.


	3. Tactile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac's just the bread guy. But he knows what's going on around him.

The thing about bread baking, to Isaac, was how tactile it was. It was almost alive, and it could be as touchy and sensitive as a person. Just feeding his starter was a big job. It also took a lot of time, which meant Isaac got there before almost anyone else. He would measure out his starter and feed the dough into his industrial mixer, watching the dough hook swirl it around. When it was ready, he’d cover the mixer and let it rise while he started other little jobs, like fixing croutons and crumbs out of old, stale bread.

When it was time to shape the bread, Isaac touched the dough with a finger, just testing it. When it sprang back, not leaving a dent, he silently started making big peasant-style rounds of rustic sourdough. The dough felt good in his hands as he worked it until he had a dozen ready to sit out for their last rise. Then he started the brioche dough Adam liked for burger buns and sandwich bread. He thought it was denser and less ordinary than regular white, and Isaac didn’t mind. It was Adam’s restaurant, after all, and brioche was good bread.

By the time he had the rounds in the oven and the brioche in for its rise, people started to trickle in. Adam gave him a tired smile, and Isaac noticed the dark circles around his eyes. The boss worked hard and played hard too, so sleep wasn’t a big priority for him. Adam was followed by Brian, some of the line cooks, and the new dishwasher. Isaac frowned-he wasn’t due in for at least another hour. He thought hard, trying to come up with the kid’s name. Tim? No. Tommy? Maybe. “Hi Tommy,” he said, and got a smile.

“Hey,” Tommy said, and then he shuffled over to the coffee machine up front. Isaac didn’t bother-he didn’t need coffee, he was active enough. He greeted Ashley with a hug and he helped her with the batter for the small vanilla and chocolate cakes she made with spun sugar decorations. Isaac didn’t dare attempt that, he was just a bread guy. He nodded his head as Adam turned up the music, and settled into the faster routine that the rest of the crew had. He was almost done, but the line crew was just getting ready for a long day.

Things seemed to fly by after that, and soon Isaac had everything ready. He cleaned up his area and shot the shit with Ashley a little more as she worked on her trademark desserts, like the upside down lemon pie with a merienge base, lemon custard and a shortbread top. Isaac had to restrain himself from touching the merienge shells, they were so pretty. Instead, he looked over at the dishring, and saw Adam standing near Tommy, a hand on his shoulder. Isaac saw the way Adam looked at him.   
Touch was important, and that touch wasn’t to be dismissed.


	4. Flexible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's schedule is supposed to be flexible.

It was a busy night for a Thursday, but Tommy had learned that nearly every night at Adam’s place was busy. That was good, good for him and his co-workers, but he had to talk to someone about his schedule and he wasn’t even sure who. Was it Adam, or one of the managers? Who the hell else was in charge here, anyway? He caught Brian’s eye, and he motioned Tommy over with his knife. 

“You look like you need something.” Tommy nodded and took a deep breath. “What?”

“Can I get like, next Friday off? I have a gig.”

Brian looks at him for a minute, and Tommy starts to stammer, trying to make his case. “I mean, my schedule’s supposed to be flexible, that’s one reason I took this job, and we haven’t had a chance to play in a while, and…” Brian nodded and Tommy stopped there. “I mean, is that okay?” 

“Let me see.” And then Brian had gotten the schedule book out and was looking through it. “We might be able to get Rodrigo, he’s got night school though. There’s Tessa, but she mostly works days. She’s got a kid…” Tommy turned away, feeling selfish.

“What’s the problem?” Tommy looked over his shoulder and there was Adam. Adam looked like he was being pulled in six different directions, but there he was, taking an interest in Tommy’s problems. “You need a day off?”

“A Friday,” Brian said, and he handed the schedule to Adam. Adam stared at it for a minute, then he said “Get Esteban. He mostly works prep, but he’ll take a shift in the dishring. He told me he needed more hours.” Brian nodded and put a check by Esteban’s name. 

“Okay Tommy, I guess you’re cleared to play that gig now.”

“Playing a gig?” Tommy looked at the sharp attention Adam was suddenly giving him. “You play?”

“Um, yeah. I play guitar. I’ve got a band, but it’s not…we’re just starting. My other band broke up, so…” Tommy trailed off, feeling awkward. 

“That’s great. I love music.” Adam winked at him and Tommy didn’t know how he kept his mouth from dropping open. “I’d love to hear it sometime. Maybe I’ll get a chance.” Adam headed back to the line, and Tommy turned back to the dishes. He figured that Adam was just being nice, but that wink made him wonder.


	5. A Thankless Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil's life is hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Neil. There's very little jobs more stressful than managing a restaurant. The prompt for this one was 'loyalty'.

Sometimes Neil hated his life. No, scratch that: most of the time Neil hated his life. Managing a restaurant was the devil’s own day job. A fourteen hour a day job at that. He hated the customers that came in. Rich, snotty people who only cared about the surface. They didn’t even understand how good they had it. Adam was the best goddamn chef there was. Well, maybe Thomas Keller was better, but best not to mention him at all around Adam. Anyway, the customers were a pain in the ass. Too bad you couldn’t have a restaurant without them.

After that, Neil hated the waiters. Actually, they were wonderful people. Adam had a talent for getting smart, talented waitstaff who actually knew a little something about food. But goddamnit, they were divas. Every last one of them. Tonight, Sutan refused to wait on a table because he’d had to work with one of the models there and he couldn’t stand her. Brad once refused to wait on someone who had gotten a part he’d tried for. Dealing with these egos was going to drive Neil to drink. It did drive him to drink. He would like one right now.

And after that, the biggest pain in the ass was Adam. Adam could be the biggest diva of them all. Neil had seen newbie cooks straight from culinary school driven to tears. Adam ran a tight ship and didn’t suffer fools. He could be kind and understanding, but he tended to save that for the employees who had earned his loyalty. Neil had no idea why he did this sometimes. He could have been someone, done something good with his life instead of juggling the schedule because someone suddenly got an acting gig. Fuck every last second of this shit.

Neil took a deep breath. That was it, he’d had enough, he was going to tell Adam it was time for him to move on. He’d been with his brother for about ten years, through failed restaurants and nights when half the staff quit. Neil had been with him the night an A-list celebrity pulled her pants down in the main dining hall. Enough was enough. 

“Neil!” Adam said when he saw him. “I just wanted to tell you, you did so great tonight with the front of the house. You’re the best manager ever.”

Well, what was another year?


	6. Gonna Go My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam likes people who are good at something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place after "Flexible". Prompt was 'rhythm n' booze'.

The club Tommy was playing that night was hot. The a/c was broken and the packed crowd seemed to be radiating heat towards the stage, and him. Tommy dripped sweat as he played, his makeup running and stinging his eyes. He couldn’t really see the audience, so he kept playing, kept pulling notes out of his guitar. This was what he loved, and after months of not being on a stage it felt amazing. They finished the set with a version of “Are You Gonna Go My Way” and then it was over. Tommy grabbed a water and went backstage.

After two bottles of water, Tommy left the backstage area and went out front. He’d scrubbed the makeup from his face and most of the people who had been clapping for his band didn’t seem to notice him now. He was at the bar with a Jack and Coke in his hand when he felt a touch to his shoulder. He was expecting a female fan or a serious guitar geek guy. Instead Tommy was left staring as he looked into the face of his boss. “Adam? Wow.” Adam’s handsome face crinkled into a smile, and Tommy was struck speechless. 

“Hi.” Adam signaled the bartender for a drink. “Gimmie one of what he has, thanks.” Then he looked back at Tommy and laughed at the confusion that was doubtless all over his face. “We broke down fast tonight, so I decided to come and try to see you play. I only got to see the last song, but fuck you were great. Have you been playing long?” Tommy nodded, and then tried to make his voice work.

“I started playing at fourteen, I really love it. Thanks for coming to see me, it’s nice to have friends in the audience.” 

Adam winked at him. “I’m glad you consider me a friend.” He took a big sip of his drink and gestured to Tommy’s. “Drink up, I’ll buy the next round. You deserve it after that.” Tommy shrugged.

“I get three free drinks, it’s part of the payment. And I don’t wanna drink too much more than that. I have to go in tomorrow. And so do you.” Adam shrugged, then finished the rest of his drink in one swallow. 

“I’ll worry about tomorrow when it comes. Right now I say we both need another drink.” He signaled the bartender again.

It was late when they got to Tommy’s apartment. “Thanks for taking me home,” Tommy slurred. “But I gotta get to sleep.” He watched as Adam’s expression went sharp and shook his head. “I don’t know if you wanna come in. I don’t…I’m on the couch, I don’t have my own place. But thanks. I can see you tomorrow-“ Adam cut him off.

“You can come with me.” Tommy tried to argue but Adam kept going. “It’s okay. Get your clothes and come over. I can drive you tomorrow. And bring your guitar. I still want to hear you play.”

Adam lived in an apartment a mile from the restaurant. It had sparse furniture and blackout shades, and it was a hundred times nicer than any place Tommy had ever lived. Adam let him in, and for the first time since he’d met him, Adam looked unsure. “It’s nice,” Tommy said. Adam smiled at him, eyes shining, and Tommy leaned in. 

The kiss was soft and brief, Adam pulling back almost as soon as they touched. “Sit down,” Adam said, and Tommy wondered what he had done wrong. “No, it’s okay,” Adam said. “I’m gonna get us some more drinks.”

“Um, just get me a water.” Tommy waited for Adam to come back, but he was moving around his kitchen and Tommy heard glass clinking. He got his guitar and started playing nothing in particular, just moving his hands over the strings to soothe his nerves. Didn’t Adam want to kiss him? What the hell was going on here anyway? 

“Hey.” Tommy looked up and Adam handed him a water without another word. Tommy drank it and Adam sat down on the sofa next to him. “You sound really good,” he said. “I like people who are good at something.”

Tommy felt the touch on his arm before he turned, and he put his guitar down. Adam pulled him in and kissed him, and Tommy felt the desire that was there through all their flirting and games. Adam had meant it, he hadn’t been fucking around or hazing the new guy, and Tommy could feel the kisses to his toes. “You don’t…if you want me to stop, say so.” Tommy opened his eyes. The Adam he saw was different from the cocky king of his kitchen. This one looked almost scared, as if he thought Tommy would want to leave.

“I don’t want to stop,” he said, and Adam broke into a relieved grin. “But I gotta…” he got up and put his guitar carefully into its case, and he turned around to see Adam giggling. “What? You wouldn’t leave your knives sitting around!” 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Adam said, and held out his hand. “Come here.” Tommy curled in close. The next kiss seemed to stretch out for hours. When they broke apart, Adam brushed a thumb over Tommy’s mouth. “You’re so sexy. I don’t even know where to start. I already liked you, and then I saw you onstage.”

Tommy felt his face heat. He wasn’t used to this, to being treated like he was special. But Adam was a genius at what he did, and he seemed to think that Tommy was worth something. “Thanks,” he said, and Adam just shook his head and kissed him again, whispering against his lips.

“You don’t have to thank me.” Adam slid his hand under Tommy’s shirt to stroke the smooth skin of his back, and Tommy didn’t say another word. He let Adam take control. When they went to bed, Adam nipped his lip. Tommy arched up into Adam’s touch.

Adam was gentle, something Tommy wasn’t expecting. He’d only known the professional Adam, the one that would cuss out a lagging employee without a second thought. That side of him wasn’t evident in bed. Instead Adam laid him out and nearly worshipped his body, kissing and tasting. When he got between Tommy’s legs and sucked him, Tommy whimpered and moved one leg up his foot flat on the bed. “Feels so good,” he said, voice hoarse and straining. Adam didn’t stop, he kept his mouth on Tommy’s cock until he grabbed Adam by the hair and came, shaking from it. 

“It’s okay,” Adam said when Tommy could open his eyes. “I can get myself off.” Tommy stared at him, because no way was that happening, and he moved fast putting Adam on his back, then moving down. “Oh,” Adam said as he went down on him, trying to give back as good as he got. Adam made a lot of noise and pulled his hair, and it made Tommy hard all over again. Tommy pulled off when he came, jerking him as Adam came on his stomach. “Oh fuck,” Adam said as he brushed a hand through Tommy’s sweaty hair.

Tommy didn’t remember falling asleep, but he felt Adam shaking his shoulder. “Come on, time to get up. I have to be there in an hour.” Tommy blinked in the darkness, the shades hiding the morning light. He rubbed his eyes as the smell of coffee filled the room. Adam got ready, but left a coffee cup and a fresh cinnamon roll out for him. Tommy ate silently, and when Adam was showered he sat next to him and ate his own cold breakfast. It wasn’t what you would expect from a famous chef, but it was still pretty good.

Adam drove them the short distance to work. They were silent on the way there and Tommy wondered if he’d done something wrong. He reached out and touched Adam’s leg, and Adam immediately put his hand over Tommy’s. When they reached the restaurant, Adam said “Now remember, here I’m your boss. I won’t treat you any differently than I have.” Tommy nodded as Adam parked and they went in, Tommy hoping nobody noticed that he was an hour early. From the look on Isaac’s face, he figured that it was obvious what they were doing. Tommy went to his station. 

Tommy put it behind him, thinking that it wouldn’t happen again. Adam hadn’t been cold, but he hadn’t said a word about last night either. Figured, he thought. Adam had been sweet and open to him, but now it seemed like that was over. He just concentrated on getting ready for the day. Then he felt a touch to his arm.

“Hey,” Adam said. “Would you want to see me again after work?” Adam looked hesitant, and Tommy smiled, just where Adam could see. 

“Yeah, I would.” Adam grinned back and then turned away. Tommy smiled as he set up.


	7. Whisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam fixes some comfort food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was 'comfort'. Set a month before Tommy comes to work at Adam's restaurant.

_Turn the oven on. Put a large pot of water on to boil. Add salt._

It had been a long night. His day off was tomorrow, and Adam decided not to go out with the gang. He just wanted to go home.

Get a saucepan and put butter in to melt on low. Measure out some flour.

He was fine. He wasn’t upset, he was just bone tired. He wanted peace and quiet, not the noise of another person’s kitchen after dealing with his own. So he was home and fixing dinner just for himself. It was a rare occurrence. 

Add flour to the butter, whisking it well. Add whole milk, a little at a time. Stir it in.

Adam had put on some music, some slow dreamy stuff that Brian had given him. It helped, it cleared out some of the stress from the night. He sighed, his muscles hurt. Everything hurt.

When the pot of water boils, add the macaroni. Stir it to keep it from sticking. Keep an eye on the white sauce.

Adam sipped the beer he had opened as soon as he came in. It was good, crisp, and it made him feel more alive.

When all the milk is stirred in and thick, add the shredded sharp Cheddar, stirring it until it’s smooth. Add salt and pepper and a dash of cayenne. Taste it-it’s good.

Adam thought about tomorrow-he was going to sleep in, a lot. He might go shopping, but he never went to the clubs. He didn’t have any place to wear pretty clothes. He was still young, he needed to get out more.

When the pasta is done, drain it and pour it into a one quart baking dish. Add the cheese sauce and stir. Add shredded cheese to the top.

Adam sang along to the music. He had a good voice, people had said so, but it wasn’t what he’d chosen to follow. Maybe he should have, his life would be different for sure. It might not be better, but it would be different. Singing might make it easier to meet guys. It had been so long since he’d been on a date. He was famous, but that didn’t get him anyone to share his life.

Put the casserole into the oven, set the timer for thirty minutes. Get another beer and sit at the table with a magazine. Wait.

Adam thumbed through the list of numbers in his phone. Unfortunately, they were all people who worked at his restaurant. Fuck. He’d screwed up, he had no life outside his work and now it was biting him in the ass. He loved his fucking job, he did. But he needed more in his life.

When the timer goes off, get the macaroni and cheese out of the oven. Take a look at the perfectly browned top and bubbling sauce, and get a plate. Spoon out a big scoop of mac and cheese, and sit back down with homemade comfort food.


	8. Take a Bite (Trust Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam wants Tommy to taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the feeder kink story, so if you don't care for that, you can skip it. This one didn't have a prompt.

“I want to ask you something.”

“Yeah?” Tommy frowned, because Adam had stopped kissing him. They’d been on his couch for a while, making out, and now Adam was interrupting it. “What do you want to ask me?” They’d only been together for a couple of weeks, so it couldn’t be anything serious.

“I just…I want to do something.” Adam looked embarrassed and Tommy wondered what the hell would have Adam looking like that. He was never embarrassed by anything. “It might be too much, some people don’t like it-“

“For fuck’s sake, just tell me what it is and I’ll let you know.” Tommy didn’t say it to be mean, but Adam looked horrified. “No, no. I just want to know, I’m not mad. It can’t be that big of a deal.” Tommy sat up straighter. “Wait, you’re not going to fucking suspend me from your ceiling, are you? I don’t like heights.”

That got a chuckle out of Adam. “No, nothing like that, don’t worry. Just…come into the kitchen with me. I want to feed you.” 

“You feed me all the time. Like, you paid for me last night when we went out for sushi.” Adam stood up and took his hand, and Tommy went with him, confused.

“This is a little different.” 

Adam’s kitchen was the only room in his house that wasn’t Spartan. It was welcoming, with cheerful red appliances against a white background. Unlike most chefs, Adam didn’t bring the stainless steel look of the industrial kitchen home. Instead it looked like someone lived there. Tommy loved it.

Adam led him to the kitchen table and pulled a seat out for him. “Here, relax.” Tommy sat there and watched as Adam started pulling a lot of food out of the fridge. “This might take a little time. I’ll fix you a drink.” Then Adam put down an armload of groceries and went to the liquor cabinet. 

Tommy sipped his vodka and soda, and then another. Adam stood over the stove and made…a lot of stuff. He was seriously cooking, something Tommy didn’t see him do on his own time much. Tommy couldn’t see what he was fixing from where he was, and when he tried to get up Adam asked him to sit where he was. So he just ignored the stove and waited for whatever Adam had in mind. Finally Adam turned around. 

“Wow.” Tommy looked at what all Adam had on a tray. There were small dumplings, some kind of wilted salad, little toasts with spreads on them, and a small bowl of soup. He didn’t know what most of it was, but Adam had fixed it. It had to be good. “That’s great. Where’s a fork? I want to try this.”

“No.” Adam sat in front of him, his gaze intense. Tommy held it, seeing the desire, and he felt that maybe he was out of his depth. “You don’t need a fork. I said I was going to feed you.” Adam held up one of the dumplings. “Open.” 

“Um. Okay.” Tommy opened his mouth and Adam slipped one of the dumplings in. He could taste the rich flavor of pork, and then it was over too soon. “Good. Open again.” Tommy opened, hoping for another dumpling. Instead he got a little bit of the salad. It was seaweed, and he made a face. “You don’t like that one? Okay, no more.” Adam kissed him, his tongue in Tommy’s mouth, and Tommy moved closer, trying to get more of Adam. He pulled back too soon. “Shhh, be patient. Here, open.” Adam got a spoonful of the soup and Tommy slurped it up. It was spicy and it warmed Tommy as it went down. “That’s it baby.”

It went like that, small bites of delicious things and delicious kisses in between. Tommy took everything Adam gave him, feeling almost overwhelmed by the attention. Soon all the dumplings and soup were gone, and there were only a couple of the toasts left. Adam held up his glass and Tommy took a sip of vodka, followed by Adam’s mouth. “You’re so hot,” Adam breathed against his lips. “You like this, or you don’t mind. You haven’t told me to stop.”

“It’s fun,” Tommy said, and Adam nipped his lip in response. It was fun, he’d never done this before but he felt taken care of. It was a nice feeling. “And I mean, it’s not much of a surprise, you know.”

“What, me having a feeding thing?” Adam grinned at him, eyes sparkling, and Tommy grinned back. “I guess not.” Adam kissed him again, then got up. He got a couple of other things out of the kitchen and sat back in front of Tommy. “Dessert,” he said, then he slipped a chilled slice of mango in his mouth. Tommy swallowed it and licked the juice from Adam’s fingers. “Fuck. Open again.” This time it was a spoonful of some custard, he wasn’t sure what. “Is it too much? Tell me if you’re full.” 

“I think that’s it for me,” Tommy said, and Adam kissed him again before putting up the rest of the food. Tommy didn’t move even though Adam hadn’t told him to be still. He just waited until Adam had cleared everything. Then Adam sat down and pulled him in. The kiss he gave Tommy was passionate and claiming. “Wow,” Tommy said when Adam pulled back. “Are you going to take me to your room now?” 

“Why wait that long?” Before Tommy could answer Adam had moved off the chair and on his knees, working Tommy’s zipper open. Tommy moved up so Adam could shove his jeans down, and sunk his hands in Adam’s hair. Adam licked from Tommy’s balls to the tip of his cock, then sucked at the head. Tommy whimpered and Adam moaned in return. He kept sucking, kept pushing Tommy higher until Tommy smacked the table with an open hand and came in Adam’s mouth. 

“Holy shit.” Tommy sagged against the chair, feeling like he would slide right off. “Tell me what you want, I’ll fuckin’ do it, I don’t care…” 

Adam kissed his bare thigh and moved back up to hold Tommy. Tommy sagged in his arms, and he could barely process the murmured words and kisses. “Okay,” Adam said after a few minutes. “We should go to bed.” He helped Tommy up and directed him towards the bedroom.

Tommy moved to take off his clothes, but Adam did it, stripping him the rest of the way. “Lie down baby,” he said, and he took his own clothes off. Tommy stared. 

“You didn’t…”

“Yeah.” Adam gave him an apologetic look. “I came going down on you. Sorry. But I can probably get it up again.” He got into bed and kissed Tommy. “You are so sexy, you know that?”

Tommy shook his head. “No, I don’t know that.” He didn’t understand it-he was a scrawny guy without an apartment, he was in a band that barely played, and he could hardly afford to eat. What did Adam see in him? But Adam frowned at him and he can tell that was the wrong thing to say.

“You are.” Adam kissed him again, and his thumb brushed one of Tommy’s nipples, making him shiver. “Don’t say you’re not.” They made out for a while, until Tommy was hard again. “Shit,” Adam groaned as he palmed Tommy’s cock. “I can’t, I’m sorry…” 

“It’s okay,” Tommy said. “Just…yeah.” He moved into Adam’s touch, into the fingers that wrapped around his dick. It took longer this time, but Adam’s touch made him moan until he came again, Adam brushing a kiss over the shell of his ear. “Mmm, thank you,” he said, and yawned. 

Adam giggled. “Good night Tommy.” Tommy muttered a protest, but Adam just moved around, hugging Tommy to him, and fell asleep. Tommy followed him soon after.

When he woke in the morning, Adam was still asleep. Tommy wandered into the kitchen and saw the tray and dishes left out. He picked up the soup spoon, then put it back. He didn’t want to clean up, he liked seeing the reminders from last night. So he left it and put on the coffee.

When Adam came into the kitchen, Tommy was ready for him. He’d cleared off a spot on the table for Adam. On his plate he’d fixed French Toast and bacon. Adam looked up at him, confused in his barely awake state. “You fixed me breakfast?” 

“Yeah,” Tommy said, and he sat next to Adam with his own plate. “You fed me, so I’ll feed you.” Adam looked at the French Toast, and Tommy had a sudden pang of worry. Here he was fixing breakfast for the biggest chef in town, what did he think he was doing-but Adam smiled. Tommy picked up a piece of bacon from Adam’s plate. “Here.”

Adam opened his mouth and took a bite.


	9. Leaving On a Jet Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam goes on a business trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this was 'airport'. The idea was he was going to NYC for an event and talking to TV producers while there. One person pointed out he could've just drove to see TV producers, and they were not wrong.

“Yeah Neil, I’m at the airport now.” Adam took another drink of his Scotch. “No, I’m fine. I’m not nervous, promise.”

“Bullshit. You’re at the bar right now. Don’t worry, we’ve got it here. Go and see those TV producers and become a star like you’ve always wanted.”

“I don’t want to be a star! I don’t even know why I’m entertaining this. Why would I want to be on television?”

“Because you’re a fucking media whore and you’ve always been. No, really. Tell them to shoot it at the restaurant. This place is full of divas. They’ll love it.”

“I don’t know if I want cameras in my face when I’m trying to get through dinner rush.” Adam took another sip of his Scotch. The bar in LAX wasn’t so bad. “I just. I don’t know if this is what I wanted when I became a chef, you know?”

Neil was quiet for a second. “Yeah, I know. You wanted to be Alice Waters and have a tiny place that people would flock to. Instead you’ve got an LA industry restaurant. But you love it, right? Don’t tell me you don’t love the attention. I know you, you vain fucker.”

Adam chuckled. “I know. You’re right about me. I’ve always liked the attention. But I want…things have to be good. What if I say yes and get on TV and my restaurant goes to shit? Look what happened with Rocco.” 

“it won’t. You won’t let it, because you like being perfect more than you like stardom. And even if you’re not cooking, London will make sure everything’s fine. So don’t worry. Now go and play the big shot chef while I try to herd cats getting this staff in shape.” Adam laughed and Neil did too. “Seriously, don’t worry, okay?”

Adam told him he wouldn’t, he promised, and then got off the phone. He finished his drink and went to wait some more. After a while, he got bored. He entered another number in his phone. 

“Yeah? Adam?” The voice was sleepy and Adam wondered if he should have called at all.

“Hey. It’s me. I just wanted to say hi. I won’t be back until Saturday.”

“Yeah, I know.” Tommy sounded amused and Adam smiled. “I’m looking after your apartment, remember? You totally don’t need me to do that, you don’t even have plants. Why do you need me there?”

Adam was sure that Tommy knew the real reason. It was to give him a break from sleeping on a sofa in an apartment with two other guys. But he just said “I might need you to get the mail.” 

“Yeah right.” The silence that followed was comfortable. “Hey,” Tommy said. “I know what I said-“

“That’s fine. I mean, you didn’t want to go so it’s okay. I understand.” Adam did, sort of. 

“I just…it’s only been a few weeks. I don’t think I should fly with you on your dime.” Tommy sounded nervous, maybe afraid he wasn’t believed.

“It’s okay,” Adam repeated. “I was stupid to ask.” It hadn’t been long, Tommy was right, but he knew that Tommy had a lot of stubborn pride. He’d already told Adam that he didn’t have to keep paying for him. Adam had to be patient.

“No, not stupid,” Tommy said. “It’s sweet. And I know you don’t like to fly. It’ll be okay. And I hope it goes well.” 

“Thanks.” Adam heard the call to board and groaned. “I have to go now. Take care of yourself.” 

“I will. Bye.”

“Bye.” Adam turned off his phone and got in line.


	10. Adam's Vegetable Plate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's spring lunch plate is something Adam can control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this was 'spring'. Takes place after "Leaving On A Jet Plane".

L.A. wasn’t known for its seasons, but Adam still liked spring the best. Most people thought of spring in terms of new beginnings or fresh starts. Adam though, he was a chef. He thought of it in terms of fresh asparagus.

Every spring, he would revive Adam’s Vegetable Plate on the lunch menu. This year he brought back the grilled asparagus with lemon that had done so well last year. He paired it with fava beans with couscous and baby leeks in vinaigrette. It was perfect for the season and for his lunch guests, and he sold them like crazy.   
.   
Adam left a lot of the day to day cooking to Brian and the line cooks, but he put himself in charge of the asparagus. For every order he would boil the small green spears for no more than three minutes, shock them with cold water, then grill them over a hot fire until they were perfect. He forgot about nagging the shit out of his staff, and let himself feel the pleasure of cooking something he loved. Too many years as a professional chef had made cooking a chore instead of his favorite thing, and this brought it back.  
.  
“Here.” Adam plated the vegetables, garnished the plate with lemon peel and leek brunoise, and put it up. Sutan took it and sailed back to the dining room. Adam took a deep breath. He was tired, and that wasn’t normally a problem for him. Maybe he was starting to feel his age, and he was only thirty one. Brian saw him and nodded in sympathy. 

“I can get the rest, go take a break.” Adam almost laughed because he never took breaks. But maybe just this once, he would. So he went out back where most of the employees smoked.  
.  
It was calm out there, nice and quiet. He leaned against the wall and breathed deep. It smelled bad out there in the ally, like garbage and old cigarette butts. He didn’t really care, he was glad to be alone just for a minute. Before he had to go back and be Super Chef for the rest of the night. He started a bit when he felt a presence next to him. “Hey,” he said.

“Hey.” It was Tommy, and he didn’t know what to say to him. Tommy didn’t help, he just stood there silently, looking at the wall.   
.  
Adam looked at Tommy, trying to figure out what he was thinking without asking him anything. It didn’t work of course, Tommy had the facial expression of a statue when he felt like it. But the silence between them didn’t feel angry. It was a little tense, but not angry. 

Another long minute passed, and then Tommy spoke. “I’m sorry.” Adam looked up at his face. Tommy looked scared and vulnerable, and Adam wasn’t sure what to say back until Tommy turned away.

“I’m sorry too. It’s okay. I didn’t know that it would upset you. I promise, I’m sorry.”   
.  
Tommy looked at Adam over his shoulder. “It’s okay. It was a dumb fight.” Tommy dropped his head, looking at the garbage at his feet. Then he looked back at Adam. “I should go back in. They’re gonna need me.” He opened the back door and paused when Adam reached out his hand and put it on Tommy’s shoulder. Adam felt tense muscles relax, and they stayed there for another few seconds. “They’re gonna need you too,” Tommy said, and Adam let go.

Adam watched Tommy get back to work, and he took a deep breath before doing the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's wondering, I'm putting this up like crazy because I can barely walk. I'm having surgery on my ankle next week. At least I can do something productive.


	11. Old Lovers, New Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend comes to Adam's for a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is set about a year before Tommy comes to work at Adam's place. (I never named the restaurant. Leave potential names int the comments.)

Even though he could let Neil be solely responsible for it, Adam liked to have one interview with potential front of the house staff anyway. He believed in energy and personalities working together, even though it made Neil roll his eyes. But when he asked to interview the sommelier position, Neil didn’t argue with him. “Yeah, you should see this guy for yourself.” Adam was confused, but then he checked the name on the application and nearly fell out of his chair. Fuck. No way. Then he saw the person heading toward him. Oh boy, that was him all right. 

“Hi Adam.” Adam looked at the person before him, and damned if Brad looked exactly the same. He didn’t seem to have aged a day past the young, sweet, chirpy man he had gone to culinary school with. The memories washed over Adam, the love, the fights, and the night that Brad left CIA and told Adam not to call. Then the past faded as he saw the nervous look on his ex-boyfriend’s face. “Do I get the interview?” Adam stared. 

“Yes, of course you do.” Brad grinned then, the same mega-watt one he remembered and then he sat down. 

The interview itself wasn’t long. Brad had experience and excellent references, and Adam knew that he was hard working. When he was done, he sat there for a minute. Brad looked at him and said in a quiet voice, “So, do you think it will work? You being my boss?” 

“I think so.” Brad relaxed visibly. “I wondered what had happened to you. I’m sorry we didn’t stay friends, and maybe this way we can get that chance. You’re hired. Don’t worry about me showing favoritism, Neil’s going to be bossing you around, not me. It’s good to see you.” 

“You won’t regret it, I promise.” Brad stood up, and Adam stood up too, a hand on Brad’s. “What?”

“Was it me?” Adam had to ask. “You left culinary school, you loved it, you said you wanted to be a chef since you were little. And you threw it all away.” 

Brad tensed, and Adam held his breath. “No. Not really. I blamed you at the time. But that wasn’t it. I was too young and I couldn’t handle it. The stress drove me away. Some of it was us. But I just couldn’t live up to what I wanted.”

“How are you now? Are you happy with who you are?” Adam had thought of Brad a lot since the split, and he’s wished and prayed for his happiness. He figured that since he failed as a boyfriend, he owed it to Brad to at least want what was best for him. 

“I’m happy, I really am. I’ve been working hard at my art, I’ve taken film classes. I guess food wasn’t really where my talents are. I feel like...I’m getting closer to whatever I’m supposed to be.” His smile was fond, and Adam grinned. Brad would work out fine.

A week later, after Brad had joined the crew, Adam was alone in the office, ordering for the restaurant. Brad came in and Adam looked up, surprised. “Hey. Thought you’d have gone by now.” 

“I was just checking on you.” Brad’s presence felt reassuring to Adam, and he suddenly missed them, the people they had been, wrapped up in their passion for each other. “I guess I wanted to be sure you’re okay. You know, it’s really late.” 

“I’m okay. I work long hours, I’m used to it.” Then Adam felt the warm hand on his shoulder and looked up. 

“Brad?” That was as far as he got before he felt the warm mouth on his. Brad’s kiss was gentle and hesitant, so unlike the boy he’d loved so long ago. The old Brad hadn’t been hesitant about anything. When Adam pulled back, Brad didn’t seem surprised. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Because you’re my boss?” Brad sounded petulant, almost, and it was weird coming from him.

“Not that, not really. More that…I don’t think we can go back. I don’t think it’s possible, and I…” He trailed off. “I don’t really want to.”

“Oh.” Brad looked down at the floor and Adam tensed. He had always hated seeing Brad upset. “I guess, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I thought maybe we could do something, not the same as before. We’re not those people anymore. But maybe something casual.” 

Adam was tempted. Brad was a great lay and a good person. He could do it. He could set his feelings aside and see Brad casually. He didn’t have time for a real relationship anyway. They could make it work.

Then he looked at Brad and shook his head. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Brad nodded. “Okay. It would be hard for us to work together, I guess. It’s already kind of weird.” He bent down then and kissed Adam’s cheek. “I should go. I have a friend picking me up, I should call him.” 

“I can give you a ride.” Adam stood up. “I have a car, I can take you.” 

“Yeah? I forget, you’re rich now.” Adam laughed and shook his head.

“Not really. My customers are rich. I’m just lucky.” 

“Oh come on, you work sixteen hour days,” Brad said as they went to Adam’s car.

“All chefs work those hours.”

Brad did great at the restaurant. He was a natural as a sommelier, and Adam was glad to have him. A year flew by, and Brad got a boyfriend and a nice apartment to share with him. Adam…Adam had his job. He didn’t regret it, Brad deserved his own relationship. But Adam did feel lonely.

Adam barely noticed when he began flirting with the new dishwasher. It snuck up on him, until seeing Tommy became one of the highlights of his day. When Brad caught him flirting with Tommy, he just shook his head. Adam didn’t know what to say.


	12. Celebrity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first episode of Celebrity Chef comes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was 'To be continued'. This takes place about a year after the first chapter.

“Oh God.”

“Don’t worry.” Tommy held Adam’s hand as he stared at the screen. On the TV, the title “Celebrity Chef” sparkled on the screen. 

“Those colors are tacky. Sutan would’ve done a better job.”

“Hush.”

Adam squirmed as he watched himself on the screen. “Tommy, tell me the truth. Am I really that much of an asshole?” Tommy looked at him, and then at the Adam on the screen who was yelling at a new prep cook. He thought about what to say.

“You can be really intense. And you’re a perfectionist. But you’re a good guy at heart.”

 

Just then the show cut to a shot of Brad and Sutan dishing in a corner of the main dining floor. “Fuck. I keep telling the front staff not to gossip where the customers can see!” Tommy rolled his eyes. 

The next hour went like that, with Adam making comments and shouting at the screen while Tommy held his hand and tried to put the best face on the show. “I’m done,” Adam said after seeing himself snap at one of the line cooks. “Everyone’s going to hate me now, I’m worse than Gordon Ramsey. I’ll be working fast food.”

 

“You’re not going to be doing anything except what you’re doing now. Don’t worry so much.” As Tommy said it, the scene changed to the end of the night and Brian whooping behind the line as he turned up the music. Adam smiled when he saw him give Brian a high-five, and Tommy was glad that the camera was showing Adam’s other side. 

Then the camera caught something else. On screen, Tommy saw Adam duck into the dishring where he was and lean close. There were a couple of words exchanged, and then Adam brushed a kiss against his lips.

 

“Um,” Tommy said as Adam said “Busted” at the same time. They stare at the screen as it cut to a interview of Brad talking about how close everyone was, and that cut to a shot of him hugging Sutan. Then they cut back to Adam and Tommy sitting together at Marty’s after work. Tommy watched as the show ended after a shot of him and Adam smiling at each other.

“Well,” Tommy said. “To be continued, I guess.” He looks at Adam. “Hey, don’t worry,” he says. At least we look cute together.” Adam smiled, and Tommy kissed him.


	13. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy learns the ropes behind the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a few months after the first story.

“Don’t be scared.” Adam swirled the olive oil so it coated the bottom of the pan, and put it on the hot burner.

“I’m not,” Tommy said, but he looked uncomfortable, and Adam tried not to smile. Tommy had it in him to cook, all he needed was a little training. Tommy added the vegetables to the pan and jumped back as it blazed up. “Whoa!” 

“It’s okay, you got it.” Tommy laughed a little and flipped the pan the way Adam showed him, cooking the squash blossoms in under a minute. “Good job.” Tommy slid them to a plate.

.

“Yeah, that’s easy,” Tommy said. “I don’t know why I was scared, you know. It’s just a side.” Adam frowned at that.

“Bullshit, there’s not a ‘just’ anything at my place. You cooked those perfectly. You shouldn’t have any problems. Now, Brian needs you over on the grill.” Adam turned his back and went to expedite the food. When he looked back, Tommy was basting a tender steak over the flames, and Adam felt proud. His boy was learning. Tommy would freak if he knew that Adam thought of him as his boy. Tommy could be sensitive, and fiercely stubborn.

.

Adam liked that about him. 

“Hey Adam,” Brian’s voice carried over the din of the line. “Check it out.” He showed Adam the New York strip Tommy had cooked. “Not bad, huh?” Tommy flushed, and Adam knew it wasn’t just from the heat.

“Good job,” Adam said. “Okay, I gotta get some stuff done. Tommy…”

“I’ll go back to the ring, yeah.” Tommy bumped fists with Brian and smiled Adam’s way before heading back. Brian watched him go, and Adam wondered what he was thinking. He remembered what Brian had told him months ago: _You’re his boss. Bad idea, Adam._

 

.

But Brian just said “Looks like he’s got potential. I’ll teach him a few things later.” Then he went back to the line, and Adam went back to checking up on the staff. 

Later, Adam went back into the kitchen as the family was winding down, and he saw Brian and Tommy standing over a saucepan. “You have to make an emulsion,” Brian said, and he dribbled in a bit of oil into the sauce. “Don’t rush. You have plenty of time.” 

“Okay,” Tommy said, and he whisked the sauce. Brian smiled, and Adam felt the burst of pride again.


	14. Dancing In A Crowded Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy doesn't like to dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Adam and Tommy start dating.

“Don’t worry about what it looks like.” Adam took Tommy by the hand, trying to drag him to the dance floor. “Just dance with me. It’s just us here anyway.” It was the restaurant’s annual restaurant anniversary party, and Adam had rented a nightclub just for them. Everyone from the restaurant was there. Brad was in a corner with his new boyfriend, and Sutan was in full drag and flirting with one of the new busboys, making him blush. It was a great night. Now he just had to get Tommy on the dance floor. But Tommy was being stubborn.  
.

“I can’t dance worth shit,” Tommy said, and he tried the pout. Adam told himself to resist, Tommy knew that Adam had a soft spot for the pout, and used it against him shamelessly. “Come on, let’s go back to the tables. It’s dark there.” 

That was playing dirty. “It’s dark on the floor too. Come on, you don’t have to do anything more than just sway.” Adam put a hand on the back of Tommy’s neck and kissed him lightly. “It’ll be fun, and you look great tonight. You shouldn’t be hiding in a dark corner all night long.”  
.

“All right. But just because you want to.” Tommy followed Adam to the middle of the dance floor, and Adam put his arms around him. Tommy let himself be pulled close, and Adam smiled. Adam kept his word and at first they only swayed. But then the music got faster, and Adam felt the itch to really dance. So he let go and let the music move him. Tommy looked puzzled at first, but then started to move as well, keeping up best he could. “You’re great,” Tommy yelled over the music. “A lot better than me.” Adam just shrugged.  
.

“I like to dance,” he said. They danced for a few more minutes, and then they went to sit down. The tables were dark and Tommy curled up on Adam’s side, face in Adam’s neck. Adam put a hand on Tommy’s back, holding him close. “This is nice,” he said and Tommy made a noise of agreement. “Tommy…” Adam held back, not knowing how to say what he wanted to. 

“Hmmm?” Tommy looked up at him, his expression a little wary. “What is it?”   
Adam almost said ‘nothing’, but he couldn’t. Instead he kissed Tommy and took a deep breath.  
.

“Will you be my boyfriend? Like, for real?” There, he’d said it out loud.

Tommy stared at him for a minute, and then laughed, disbelieving, and Adam wanted to sink into the floor. Before he could do anything, Tommy said “Are you kidding? I thought I was! What took you so long?” 

Adam stared back. “Oh my God.” He laughed too, and they cackled like fiends for almost a minute. Then Adam pulled Tommy close to him. “Sorry. I didn’t realize that I should’ve said something earlier.” 

“It’s okay. I thought you knew. I mean, I’m not seeing anyone else.”   
.  
“I didn’t think you were.” Adam felt relieved, that he wasn’t alone in this. “I just didn’t…I guess I was afraid I might be rushing you.”

“You’re not rushing me. You moved things along just fine. I promise.” Tommy leaned in for another kiss. “Let’s go home soon. I want to be alone with you. I mean, the party’s nice, but…”

“Yep, I agree. Time to go.” Adam pushed up from the table and took Tommy’s hand. When they got to the door, Neil waved at them. 

“Have fun, don’t tell me about it!” Adam cracked up and waved goodbye.


	15. Brunoise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets a cooking lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to this one, just a short drabble set in the restaurant.

“You’re obsessive.”

“No, I’m just right. This is how it’s done. You cut the leek like this.” Adam julienned the leek, and then used his knife to cut off very small bits. “See, they have to be perfectly done. They can’t be longer than two millimeters. Now you try.”

“Oh boy,” Tommy said, and he looked at the leek in front of him. He took a deep breath, and cut the leek into strips.

“No.” 

“Goddamnit, how am I going to learn if you don’t let me do it?” Tommy glared at Adam, who just shrugged. “This is fucking crazy!”

 

“It’s classic. You need to learn this if you’re going to be a cook. And you can be a cook, you’re good. But making a brunoise is important.”

“It’s only for garnishes and shit.”

“It’s still important. It teaches you how to really use your knife. Being a chef isn’t just about coming up with weird new flavors, it’s about technique. This is how you learn technique. Try it again.” 

Tommy looked up at Adam. “How do you know this is what I want to do?”

“Because you haven’t thrown that fucking leek at me yet.” Adam smiled. “Okay, again.”


	16. Second Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam doesn't know how to let Tommy know he's not second best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 'always' prompt. Takes place a bit after Dancing In A Crowded Room

“I can make it. I swear I can. I just need a few days advance so I can cover it.”

“Bullshit. You said that the last time, and you wound up coming in because there was a big special party at the restaurant that night.” Tommy glared at him, arms crossed. “There’s always a special party, Adam!” 

I know! But I’ll make it. I want to meet your family. I just have a hard time getting away.”

“You know that Brian can handle it. You know what, fuck it. You don’t have to meet my family. You don’t want to.”

“I do want to! Don’t tell me what I don’t want!” Adam heard his voice go up and Tommy actually stepped back. “Tommy, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell.” Tommy turned his head and Adam felt fear gathering in his chest. “Tommy. Look at me, please.” 

Tommy shook his head, not turning and Adam could see his shoulders shaking. “Tommy, baby, don’t cry. Don’t…”

“Shut up. I should know by now that I’m second best.” Adam flinched at the words, but Tommy wasn’t done. “I’ll never come first, will I? The restaurant always comes first for you. Right Adam?”

“I…” Adam couldn’t answer. At least, he couldn’t give Tommy the answer he wanted. “I’m sorry.” Tommy made a wet noise and Adam took a step closer. “I care about you, I do.”

“You care about me, great.” Tommy turned then and his eyes were red. “Look, I’m sure that having me around makes your life more interesting, but I deserve a little more than that. If you want me, you know where to find me. And I quit. Let Rodrigo take my job, I don’t care.” 

Adam stood frozen in his kitchen as Tommy walked out his front door.

 

Three days later, Adam knocked on Tommy’s door. He stood there, hoping he got Tommy and not one of his roommates. After a few minutes and more knocking, the door opened. 

Tommy looked awful, and Adam winced. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he hadn’t slept or showered in a while. “What.” Adam held out his package with trembling hands.

“I’m not much of a baker, but Ashley gave me the recipe.” Tommy opened the box. Inside was a small heart shaped flourless cake. Next to it, there were two plane tickets to New York. “If you want.”

Tommy stared at it for a minute, then shook his head. Adam’s heart crashed through the ground, but he didn’t leave. “Why not?”

“I just want you to be part of my life. You don’t need you to take me to New York, I need you stay here and meet my family. You can’t leave the restaurant unless it’s a big production. You have to…it’s not just the big things that matter. And don’t think I don’t know that the James Beard Awards Banquet isn’t that weekend. This is just going to be about you. Again. And I can’t do that.”

“Oh.” Adam didn’t know what to say. Tommy was rejecting him and he had good reason to. “I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, and I wish…” Adam wiped at his eyes. “I wish it could be different. I’ll go now.” He took the box back, and he heard the door close as he turned his back.

“You are a stupid motherfucker.” Neil glared across the table at Adam. “Are you really going to give up? All he fucking wanted was for you to take an interest in his life! Just meet his fucking family! Sweet tapdancing Moses!”

“I think it’s too late for that.” Adam put a hand on his forehead. He’d had a lot of whiskey last night. “I miss him, Neil. I miss him a lot.” 

“Then get him back.” This time it was Brad, who was eavesdropping from the door of the kitchen. “I know you think you tried, but it was pretty half assed if you ask me. Ashley told me about the cake, though. You might try that again, it could work.” 

“How do you know? I couldn’t get you back.” It was meaner than he meant, and Brad looked hurt. “Sorry.”

“You damn well better be,” Brad snapped back. Then he sat down next to Neil and glared at Adam. “Here’s the thing. You are the sweetest guy I’ve ever met. You really are. But you are self centered and job centered and if you want to get Tommy back you better figure out a way to make him feel like he’s wanted.” Brad put his hand over Adam’s. “You treated me so well when we were together. But I had to leave because I knew you would always outshine me. Tommy can take care of himself, but he wants you.”

When he knocked on Tommy’s door that night, it was nearly two am. He’d come straight from the restaurant, and he was sure he looked it. When the door opened, Tommy was there. “Why are you here?”

“To ask you to come back. I don’t have any gifts this time. I’m not trying to win you over with trips or cakes or anything else. I just miss the hell out of you and I want you back. You’ve added so much to my life, just by being a part of it. I want to meet your family, anytime you want.” 

Tommy was silent for nearly a minute, and Adam dared to hope. Finally he looked up, meeting Adam’s eyes. “My sister’s birthday is in two weeks. My mom always makes her favorite meal and then we watch old movies together. It’s pretty much boring family time.” 

“I’d love to come, if you want me.” Adam took a tentative step forward, and then he had an armful of Tommy. “I’m so sorry. I fucked up so bad. I’m glad you’ll let me try again.” 

“Thanks for coming back. I was afraid you wouldn’t.” Adam pulled back and kissed Tommy’s forehead. 

“Always.”


	17. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking with a camera crew is making Adam even crankier.

Adam knew it was him, he knew he signed up for this. He knew he was getting paid quite a bit from this TV show about his restaurant. It was his fault.

But God-fucking-dammit, it was hard to work with a camera in his face. It made him twitchy and cranky, and he was snapping at people even more. It sucked. 

“I need that tuna seared now!” He glared at the new grill cook and then went to plate the dishes that were ready. He handed them to a new server and the tray fell, plates crashing to the floor.

“FUCK! Fuck fuck fuck!” Adam tossed his towel across the room. “Shit!” He glared at the new girl but she was in tears, and Adam took a deep breath. “Okay. It’s okay. It’s not you, it happens. Don’t worry, we’ll fix it.” Even as he calmed her, his mind was whirring, trying to figure out how to salvage this in time before his customers got cranky. “Um, can someone…”

Tommy was there in an instance with a broom, cleaning up the shattered plates and duck confit. Brian started the order over without blinking. Neil went to talk to the table.

Adam stood there for a minute as everyone else worked to fix the problem. He started when Tommy touched his arm, and then he got into gear. “Okay, let’s get these other plates fixed.” He looked over at Tommy and got a small smile in return. He smiled back before turning his attention to the grill. 

“Okay, the tuna’s perfect. Let’s get that plated.” 

Later, Adam and Tommy shared a booth at Marty’s. “I look like an asshole,” Adam said. Tommy shook his head.

“It’s behind the scenes at a top restaurant, nobody expects you to be perfect. Except you.”

“Expecting it to be perfect is my fucking job.” Adam glared at his burger like it was its fault. “I’m not mad at Mellisa, it’s her first week and she’s fucking tiny. But it still shouldn’t have happened.”

“If it’s not her fault, whose fault is it?” Tommy nibbled on a French fry. “It wasn’t yours, you were just handing the food over. And you were nice after. You even gave her that gift card for your friend’s café.”

“Yeah, I keep those around. They’re good apologies when I’ve been an asshole. It doesn’t change what the cameras caught though.”

“Look.” Tommy sat his beer down hard, and some suds dripped onto the table. “It happens. You’re high strung and this fucking camera crew is making you worse, so either figure out how to deal with it better or stop worrying so much when you blow up. Those are pretty much your only choices.” 

Adam wasn’t expecting that, normally Tommy was so laid back. “Yeah. Yeah, guess you’re right. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. Just don’t be so hard on yourself next time. Or on Mellisa. Okay?” Tommy leaned over and kissed him. Adam kissed back, and forgot about the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That name-spelling was on purpose, I swear.


	18. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has an accident at work. Adam is perhaps a bit overprotective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prompt for this one. This takes place a bit after "Gonna Go My Way".

“That looks good.” 

Tommy nodded as Brian complimented him. He was distracted, trying to get the bits of garlic the right uniform size. Adam had drilled it in his head, technique, technique, technique. So he was goddamn well going to learn how to do this right. He didn’t get much time to practice, so he had to do it right. 

Then right next to him, Angel dropped a pan. Tommy jumped, and the knife slid over his skin and sliced his finger. “Oh shit!” Tommy didn’t say it, it sounded like Ashley, but he couldn’t stop staring at his finger. He had damn near filleted it. 

“Tommy!” Brian came from behind the line. “Okay, don’t worry, let’s just wrap this up. We’ll take you to the emergency room.” Brian got a towel and wrapped up his hand, because Tommy was pouring blood all over the fucking place and he had no idea why he was just standing there staring. “It’s okay Tommy, let’s get you a seat.” And then Brian was moving him over to the lockers and Tommy plopped down. 

“My hand,” he said, when he could think to speak. The towel was already stained red right over his finger. He blinked and wondered why he felt so calm when his hand was hurt. Then he felt a touch to his shoulder and looked up at Adam’s face. 

“Hey.” Adam’s voice was soft and comforting. “It’s okay. I’ll take you to the emergency room. It’s only a few minutes away. Let me get you another towel.” Tommy let the bloody towel drop on the floor and then Adam was back with a new one. “Press down, then it won’t bleed so much. Let me get my car. Brian, stay with him.” And then Adam was gone again. Tommy could feel himself shake and Brian patted his shoulder and talked to him. 

The trip to the ER was a blur. Adam stayed with him as the doctor looked him over and pronounced his finger as needing a few stitches, but mostly okay. Tommy couldn’t look at it, and he turned his head as they tried to salvage the fucking mess he’d made of his hand. He was coming back to himself now, and now that the blankness of shock was gone, he didn’t fucking like any of this at all.

After the doctor had stitched it up, Tommy finally remembered. “Hey. I’m a guitar player, is it…”

“I think it’ll be fine,” the doc said, but he was distracted writing on his chart. “You didn’t cut any tendons, at least. If you’re having problems, come back. You might have some numbness, but once it heals movement shouldn’t be a problem.” Tommy didn’t think that was very helpful, but he grunted his agreement.

When they finally got out, about two hours had passed. Tommy’s finger was bandaged and braced to hold it still. “Shit,” he said as Adam led him to the car. “I can’t work with this fucker on.”

“It’s okay, it’s under workman’s comp. You get paid time off. Don’t worry about it. The doc said you’ll probably be out for a few days, but it’s not permanent damage. I’ll drop you off at my house before I go back to the restaurant.” 

“Huh?” Tommy looked over at Adam, distracted from thought of his guitars and the steady throb of pain in his finger. “Your place? Why?” 

“Because you sleep on a couch in an apartment with two stoners.” Tommy opened his mouth to argue, because his friends were awesome, but Adam continued. “I know, I like them too, they’re nice guys. But you don’t have any space of your own and you need some peace and quiet to get better. Also a bed. Because you’re going to be stoned out of your skull on those Lortabs.” 

“I’m gonna need to get my stuff.” Tommy wasn’t up to arguing with Adam right then, but he had to put in a token resistance.

“I’ll get it on my way home. They already gave you a Lortab, right?” 

Tommy blinked slowly, then nodded. “Uh-huh.” Adam’s car seemed very comfortable right then, and soon the music from the faded as he grayed out. He started awake when the car stopped and Adam opened the door for him.

“Come on. We’re at my house now. Just stay awake long enough to get your ass inside and in my bed. Okay?” Tommy leaned against Adam as he walked, the throb in his finger fading. Then Adam was pulling off his shoes, and he slumped back on the bed.

When Tommy woke again, it was edging toward daylight. The room was grayish, with light coming through the blackout curtains. He tried to turn over and winced-he’d nudged his bad hand. “Hey,” he heard, and he looked up.

Adam was standing on the side of the bed, holding a cup of coffee. “Here you go. I have to go to work now, but there’s some food in the kitchen. I’ll be back late tonight, but I can bring you anything you want.”

“Get some horror movies from my place,” Tommy said, and he swallowed against his dry mouth. “And if there’s any place that can deliver hot and sour soup that would be awesome.” Adam laughed and put the coffee on the nightstand. Tommy felt the tiniest brush of lips against his, and then he heard the door close. 

Tommy slowly sat up and drank his coffee. Now his finger was seriously starting to hurt, but he ignored it. He couldn’t get over the fact that he was in Adam’s bed and apparently staying over, like it or not. He’d spent the night here before, but under different circumstances. This would take some getting used to. He slowly got up-time to find Adam’s liquor cabinet. He needed a drink.

He spent most of the morning lying in bed, watching Adam’s collection of movies. Adam had pretty good taste, but horror obviously wasn’t his thing. He wound up putting on a movie called Tampopo, and fell back asleep.

He woke up when he heard persistent knocking, and dragged himself to the door. When he finally got it open, Isaac was standing there with a big grin and a bowl of hot and sour soup. “Adam said you wanted some soup, so I get to play delivery boy. He made it himself, it smells amazing.” 

“Fuck yeah it does. Hey, come in and share it with me.” 

“Okay, but I gotta get home soon. Sophie gets off in a couple hours and I’m supposed to get dinner fixed.” He brought the covered bowl into the kitchen and dished out two bowls. Tommy drank his soup while Isaac gossiped about work. “Hey, everyone’s asking about you. Some of the guys are getting up a collection, you know. Just as a get well soon kinda thing.” 

“They don’t have to,” Tommy said, but he liked that they even noticed he was gone. Isaac just laughed. 

“Why not? It’s not like you’re one of those two week wonders that can’t make it there. I mean, it’s not about…you know.” Tommy looked up then, forgetting his soup. Isaac looked a little apologetic. “Sorry, didn’t mean to bring that up.”

“You mean, why I’m here at Adam’s instead of my place?” Tommy had honestly forgotten about that until Isaac said something. But yeah, this was probably really weird.

“Yeah,” Isaac said, and his voice was gentle. “Hey, don’t worry. Nobody cares.” Tommy pushed his bowl away from him. “Don’t get mad.”

“I’m not mad.” Tommy wasn’t, he was a little freaked out, but he wasn’t mad. “I mean, is this a common thing?” Tommy got a vivid image of a series of pretty dishwashers floating in and out of Adam’s life, and it made him a little sick.

“No, it’s not.” Isaac reached over and put the bowl of soup back in front of him. Tommy didn’t know Isaac very well, but he didn’t seem to be the kind of person to lie. So Tommy got his spoon and took another swallow. “Okay, I gotta go. I’ll see you when you get back, unless Adam sends me here tomorrow. Bye.”

“Bye,” Tommy said, and he leaned back in his chair. He was too tired to think about what Isaac said. He pushed back from the table and went back to bed.

When Adam got home, Tommy was up and half-assedly trying to clean the kitchen. It wasn’t easy with one hand. “Hey,” he said, putting down the washcloth. “Thanks for lunch.” 

“No problem.” Adam came in with a few bags. “I got some of your clothes, and your movies. I almost got your guitar.” He looked at Tommy, worried. “Do you think...?”

“The doc said I could probably play again soon. At least he thinks so.” Tommy had tried not to think about it. “I’m glad you sent Isaac. He’s a great guy.” He looked over at Adam. Adam looked good, tired but like he had a couple more hours before he had to sleep. “Hey, can we watch a movie?”

“That’s what you want to do when I’m home?” Adam said, and damn Tommy had a hard time resisting that dirty smile of his. Then Adam laughed. “Actually, I should eat first.” 

Tommy grinned at that, and he went to get the plates. Soon they had an odd assortment of leftovers, and Adam finished his quickly. When Tommy was done, he turned to Adam and kissed him. 

Adam pulled Tommy closer, and Tommy squeaked a little when his finger got pressed against Adam’s side. “Sorry,” Adam said, and he kissed Tommy again. Tommy leaned into it and moaned a little when Adam broke the kiss and moved down to his neck. “Ready for bed?” 

“Yeah.” Tommy got up and let Adam lead him back to the bedroom, like he didn’t know where it was. Adam helped him take his clothes off-not hard, since was still in his pajamas. Then he watched as Tommy laid carefully on his back. “What do you want to do?”

“What you want to do,” Adam said and Tommy almost rolled his eyes. They hadn’t been together for long, but Adam liked to give Tommy the reins, unless it was something special like feeding. Tommy reached over and skimmed a hand over Adam’s chest. That made him moan. 

“Get closer to me,” Tommy said. “I want you near.” Adam moved so he was on Tommy’s side, away from his bad hand. Tommy snuggled him and Adam touched him, going slow. They kissed as Adam moved his hand over Tommy’s cock. It was good, but a little dry. “Can you get the lube?” Adam kissed him again and got it out of the nightstand. 

Things went a little faster after that. It wasn’t long before he was coming all over Adam’s hand and he rested his head in Adam’s neck, breathing hard. Adam kissed his forehead and held him. When Tommy moved to do it back, he used the wrong hand. “Ow.” He said. “Come up here, let me blow you.” Adam slid up on the bed and Tommy got as comfortable as he could with Adam’s cock in his face. This wasn’t the easiest position for him, and Adam was big, really big, but he thought he could make it work.

“Okay?” Adam had a hand on the back of Tommy’s head, and Tommy looked up and nodded before licking at Adam’s cock some more. He relaxed and took more of Adam, settling into the feeling of him in his mouth, and the noises that Adam made as he sucked him. It took a while, but then Adam grunted and pulled back, coming on the bed instead of on him. “I…fuck.” Adam moved so he was next to Tommy and kissed him. “Tommy, wow. You’re so good.”

“I am?” Tommy didn’t mean to argue, but it seemed strange to him. Adam ignored that in favor of kissing him again, and Tommy was totally okay with that. They kissed for a few minutes more and then Adam pulled back a little. “Do you need anything? Do you feel okay?” 

Tommy smiled at Adam’s mother hen act. “I’m okay. I’ll probably be a lot better tomorrow. Don’t worry so much.” He leaned his head on Adam’s chest, and closed his eyes. It was comfortable, but after a minute he had to move. “I gotta take another Lortab,” he said. That must have been the magic word because Adam got up to get him more water. Tommy watched him leave.

When he came back, they watched movies in silence. “Hey,” Tommy said, feeling groggy from the pain med. “I gotta tell you something.”   
“What is it?” Tommy stroked a hand over his arm. “Is it something bad?” Tommy shook his head. “Then what?”

“I just think it’s weird when you say I’m good in bed,” Tommy said, not looking at Adam. “Because, well. You’re only the second guy I’ve ever been with.” Adam’s hand stilled and Tommy looked over at him. Adam didn’t look upset, but instead sort of curious and a little scared.

“Does that mean you want to stop?” 

“Huh? No. No, not at all. But I just wanted you to know. The last guy was just a few months ago too.” He shrugged. “We were good friends, but that’s about it. It was nice.” He figured that Adam would know what he meant. “He moved.” 

Adam smiled at him then. “Okay. That’s no problem. Don’t worry, I don’t mind. And since we’re being honest, I should let you know that you’re the first person I’ve been with in six months.”

“Wow. That’s a long time.” Adam nodded and leaned in for a kiss. Tommy kissed him back and then watched the movie a few more minutes. Then he said “Isaac was totally okay with me being at your house, by the way.”

“Oh shit. I didn’t even think about that. Are you okay with it?” Tommy nodded because why not, nobody seemed to think it was all that weird. It wasn’t like the two of them had been that subtle. “Yeah, the only person who said anything was Brian. He’s afraid you might sue me for harassment or something.” 

“Really?” He thought Brian liked him. “But he’s okay now?” Adam nodded and kissed his temple. “Wow. Okay. I guess I can see it.” He snuggled down into the covers. “I’m tired. Night.” He was asleep before he heard Adam say it back.

The next time he woke up, Adam was already gone. He moved his finger experimentally, and it hurt, but not as bad as before. He sat up in bed for a couple of minutes, thinking about the night before. As he fixed breakfast he wondered what made him tell Adam such personal things. I guess I like him the thought as he made the coffee. The thought was slightly scary, but nothing compared to nearly slicing his finger in half. 

The day went by too slow, Tommy mostly bored off his ass watching movies. After a while, he called Jon to see what was going on. “Hey.”

“Hey bro. How’s everything at your boyfriend’s house?” Jon was laughing and Tommy knew he just meant it as a joke, but he was still speechless. “Hey man, breathe. I didn’t mean nothing by it. It’s just so weird, him taking you to his place like that.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Tommy hadn’t been thinking about it much, but it was kind of…overprotective. “He’s kind of a control freak. Not in a bad way though.” 

Jon laughed. “He’s a nice guy. He had a beer with us when he came by for your stuff. He’s got a lot of stories to tell, that’s for sure.” There was a pause, and Tommy could hear Jon taking a swallow of something. “So. I guess he’s alright.” 

“He is.” Tommy didn’t know what else he should say about it. “Hey. I’m kinda dopey on this stuff, can I call you back later?” He didn’t sound very convincing, even to himself. “I’ll probably be home tomorrow.” 

“No problem, see ya then.” Jon hung up, and Tommy went back to staring at the TV screen. 

Tommy was asleep when Adam got back. He heard the shower on and a few minutes later Adam slipped into bed with him. “Hey,” Adam whispers, and Tommy grunted. “Sorry.” 

“S’okay,” Tommy blinked into the darkness. “Hey. I’m gonna go home tomorrow. I’m pretty okay by now.” There was a pause, and then Tommy felt a soft kiss on his shoulder. 

“I can drive you if you want.” 

“Okay,” Tommy said, and he drifted off again. 

When the alarm went off the next morning, Tommy stumbled awake and started packing his stuff. Adam got him a cup of coffee but basically left him to it. When they got in, Adam said “I’m glad you stayed over. I liked having you. I know you could’ve just laid around your own place.” 

“It was nice to ask me,” Tommy said. “Maybe being there did help.” He laid his head back and drifted off until Adam parked in front of his apartments. “Hey, thanks.”

“No problem. I think you’re cleared to come back to work by tomorrow. You get your stitches out…”

“By Monday, I think.” Tommy paused, and then leaned in. The kiss was longer than he expected, and tender. When he pulled away, Adam smiled. It was a gentle one, but Tommy could see the fear behind it. “Call me,” Tommy said in return, and he got out of the car. He waved before going inside, and watched Adam leave through the window. Then he dumped his stuff on the floor and went to make more coffee. 

Tommy came back to work the next day, his finger wrapped. Everyone stared when he came in and Jimmy the smartass busboy clapped when he saw him. Tommy flipped him off and Brian laughed. “Good to see you back,” he said, putting a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “We took up a little collection.” He handed Tommy an envelope. 

Tommy opened it. “Wow.” He flipped through the money, and it was nearly a hundred dollars. “Thanks, I don’t really need it, but…thanks.” He took the bills and put them in his back pocket. He could afford groceries now. 

“No problem, we just felt like you needed a get-well gift, and you’re not really the Hallmark card type.” Brian put his arm around Tommy and pulled him into a side hug. Tommy winced when his hand got caught between their bodies, and Brian let go. “Okay, put some gloves on before you start. Don’t get it wet.” Tommy grabbed a few of the latex gloves and went to the dishring. 

Tommy didn’t see Adam until the family. Even then, Adam was across the room and only nodded at him while Tommy ate his plate of chicken primavera. Tommy tried to hold his gaze but Adam broke it to talk to Neil. Tommy didn’t look back after that. 

When the family was done and Tommy back in his section, he noticed that the kitchen seemed…quiet. The yelling was down by at least fifty percent, and he realized that he couldn’t hear Adam. It was like he wasn’t there. He looked over at the line, and Adam was by himself, working the pasta station in silence. It was so weird that Tommy stared until the clatter of plates brought him back to what he was supposed to be doing. He was busy the rest of the night.

When the night was over, Brian was the one who thanked the staff and lead the breakdown. Adam was in the corner talking to Neil when Tommy came over and touched his arm. “Hey. Let’s go out.”

Adam turned to look at him, and he looked tired and uncomfortable. “Um. I don’t know, do you think you should?” 

I’m okay, how about you? Tommy smiled at Adam, trying not to show his frustration. “It doesn’t hurt much. And hey, I can pay tonight! I got a little extra.” He hoped that would break the ice, and when Adam looked down and back up at him, it seemed to have. 

“Okay, but you only buy the first round.”

They had whiskeys at Marty’s with everyone else gathered around. It was fun, and Tommy got gloriously trashed on the drinks everyone seemed to want to buy for him. By the end of the night Adam had to help him walk. “Okay. I’m gonna drive you to your place. Don’t throw up in my car.”

“Not taking me to your place?” Tommy wasn’t sure if he got the whole sentence out. He looked over but Adam was starting the car. “Hey,” he said. “I’m sorry. Did I do something?” Tommy closed his eyes as the car started moving.

“No.” Tommy opened his eyes, staring ahead as Adam answered him. “I just thought maybe I went too far.” Adam paused and Tommy could feel the car stop and move slowly through traffic. “I didn’t ask if you wanted to stay over. I just kind of did it.” 

“It’s okay,” Tommy said, and he tried to sit up straighter. “I would’ve told you if I wanted to go.” He yawned, and looked out the window. “I’m glad I was there,” he said. “I probably would have freaked out a lot more if I was at home. I’m still kind of freaked. What if it fucks up my playing?”

“You don’t know that it will.”Adam looked over at him. “And you get the stitches out soon. It won’t big a big deal, probably.” 

“Probably. It doesn’t even hurt that much.” Tommy looked over at Adam, who was facing ahead. “So why did you want me around?” Adam kept looking in front of him, but his jaw tensed. 

“I don’t know. I think I felt guilty about you getting hurt. That I was putting too much pressure on you. But really, I just wanted you near.” Adam didn’t say anything else for a moment. “Maybe I just like you in my space.”

“You know, that’s kind of fast,” Tommy said, and he looked back through the window. “We’ve just started doing…what we’re doing. But at the same time, I didn’t mind. It was okay.”

“It was?” Adam looked over at him. “Are you sure?” Tommy nodded and Adam seemed to relax, just a little. “You don’t think I was being possessive?”

“Sure I do. I just don’t mind.” That startled a laugh out of Adam, and Tommy grinned too. “Really, it’s okay.” They were slowly making it to Tommy’s apartment, he could see the street coming up. “If you want to have me over, you just have to ask.” 

“What if I want you over tonight?” Adam’s voice was casual, but Tommy could hear the seriousness behind it. 

“Then I guess you gotta find a place to turn around,” he said, and Adam laughed.


	19. Chatterbox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam talks too much at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When they're an established couple/possibly living together.

“Maybe I should start a to-go business on the side of the restaurant.”

Tommy turned over on his back, staring up as Adam started his late night idea dump about the restaurant. He glared at the ceiling , thinking _please shut up_.

“Like, maybe takeouts of my most popular entrees, and some of Ashley’s cakes. And maybe have free snacks, like candied marcona almonds…”

“That’s it.” Tommy rolled over on top of Adam and put a hand over his mouth. “Go to sleep and tell me about it tomorrow.”

Adam tried to protest and Tommy shushed him. “Not now baby.” 

 

Adam whimpered and Tommy moved his hand. “But what if I forget about it by tomorrow?” 

“You won’t. You don’t forget good ideas.” Adam lit up at that and Tommy had to suppress the _aw fuck_ he was thinking. Now he had encouraged the monster. “I mean, it can wait.”

“You like it!” Adam beamed at him and Tommy groaned. But then Adam flopped on his side and moved Tommy around until Adam was spooning him. “Okay. I’ll talk to Neil about it tomorrow. Thanks Tommy, you’re the best.”

“Night.” Tommy closed his thankful for the silence and Adam’s arms.


	20. The Rumors Are (Aren't) True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other employees like to talk about Adam and Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, when they are an established couple

“So.” Tommy rolled down the window as Adam started the car. “The story at work is that I’m moving in.”

“Uh.” Adam stared ahead, not moving. 

“Yeah, Esteban told me that everyone thinks it, except for those who think I already am.” Tommy raised an eyebrow. “I wonder where they get this from.”

“Not from me!” Adam held up a hand. “I don’t talk about us at work.” 

“I know. I don’t either. But it’s cute how they gossip.”

“Really cute. You don’t even have all your guitars at my place.”

“We can get the last one if you like.”


	21. Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Tommy share secrets late at night.

“Tell me something I don’t know about you. Like, the last thing I’d expect.” Tommy looked up at Adam, who was sitting in bed facing the TV they had on with the sound muted. Tommy moved up and put his head on Adam’s shoulder as he thought. 

“Do you want serious or silly? Because I can think of one of each.” There was a pause and Tommy felt Adam’s arm around his shoulders. 

“Tell me the serious one first.” 

“Okay.” Tommy took a deep breath. “I was engaged once.” 

There was a pause, and Tommy tensed. Then Adam said “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. I was pretty young, and we’d been dating a while. But it couldn’t happen. She wanted me to get a job and settle down to a normal life, and I couldn’t. I can’t be a husband. I just can’t, it’s not me.” 

“No, I guess not.” Adam was silent for another minute. “That is pretty serious. I have to say I’m glad you didn’t marry her though. Just for selfish reasons.” Tommy chuckled then and Adam pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Tommy smiled, relieved that Adam wasn’t upset. “Okay, tell me the silly one now.”

 

“Ummm…” Tommy blushed thinking about it. “When I was eight I used to dress up as Batman.” 

“That’s not a secret, every kid dresses up as Batman.” 

“No, but I dressed up as Batman when my mom took me shopping. And I got away from her and found a cop and volunteered my services.” Tommy covered his face with his hand. “Oh god.” 

Adam laughed, his body shaking as Tommy tried to sink through the bed. “Shit. That’s fantastic. You must have been an awesome kid.” Tommy moved his hand and Adam bent down and kissed him.

“So it’s okay?”

“It’s hilarious and awesome and totally okay. Wow. Batman. I just dressed as a vampire all the time.” Tommy laughed picturing that. “I’m glad you told me. Both of them.”

“Yeah.” Tommy slid back down and curled into Adam’s side. “Thanks. For not making a big deal over me almost getting married.” 

“No reason for me to. It was a long time ago and you’re here with me now.” Adam clicked the TV off and settled down, spooning Tommy. “Goodnight Batman.” 

Tommy groaned. “I’m gonna be hearing about that for a while, right?”

“Yes you are. Now go to sleep.”


	22. Trial By Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy feels the pressure behind the line.

Tommy took a deep breath, and got behind the line, next to Brian. 

“Relax. You’ll do great.” Brian gave him a quick grin, and then Tommy got his first order. He groaned-it was risotto, which was tricky to make. He had butterflies as he added the stock slowly into the rice, stirring the entire time. Once he looked up and caught Adam staring at him. He quickly looked back at the pot.

When he was done, the risotto was plated and he went on to the next dish. He started when he felt Adam’s hand on his shoulder.

“Good job.”


	23. Oversharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad corners Tommy and gives him advice he never asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Tommy moves in with Adam, so about three months from the first story.

Tommy’s not sure how he wound up here. Here in this case meaning both at a loud dance club, and also with a drunk Brad clinging to him. Adam had wanted to go out, a group of co-workers agreed, and now Tommy was on a dance floor while dubstep was playing. He held on to Brad while thinking Kill me now.

“Hey,” Brad yelled in his ear, and Tommy frowned. “Hey,” he said again, and Brad moved so he could look at Tommy’s face. “He really likes you, you know that right?” Tommy was shocked, but he nodded in agreement. 

 

“Like, he really likes you,” Brad slurred, and Tommy started trying to move them to a place off the floor because it looked like Brad wanted to have a heart to heart right then. Tommy dragged him to a booth and signaled a waiter for some water. “I mean, I was with him and it was a long time ago, but yeah. Has he asked you to let him feed you yet?” 

“Um.” Tommy sat frozen for a minute, but Brad looked totally calm about it. “Yeah,” he said, trying to sound casual, and Brad beamed. 

“See? He likes you!”

 

Brad curled up right in his space then, putting his head on Tommy’s shoulder. “I’ll give you a few tips,” Brad mumbled. “Like, when you’re blowing him? Use a lot of tongue. And I mean, a lot. If he nearly pulls your hair out, you’re doing it right.” 

“Oh God.” Tommy didn’t mean to say it out loud, but Brad didn’t seem to notice. He started looking around for Sutan or Adam or anyone who could rescue him. This was more information than he needed. Brad didn’t seem to notice his discomfort. Instead, he just pulled Tommy closer to him.

“And he likes it when you suck his balls.” Tommy cringed, but Brad didn’t get the message. “He’ll go nuts if you do that. And when you’re blowing him, make sure…” Brad trailed off and the next thing he heard was a soft snore. Tommy looked over and Brad was passed out. He tried to get up, but Brad still had him in a death lock. 

“Hey!” Suddenly Adam was there. He helped Tommy wriggle out of Brad’s grip. “I wondered where you were! Are you and Brad getting closer?”

“Yeah, you could say that. Let’s get out of here.”


	24. Sunsets and Sorbet, Or How To Get Tommy Outside During the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam, Tommy and Ashley work at a food fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place when they're established as a couple, fairly soon after they move in.

“Wow.” Tommy looked around the park. The Second Annual L.A. Food and Friends Fair was in full swing. 

“Nice, huh?” Tommy looked at Adam and smiled. They were in a huge park, and it was full of tents and food trucks as everyone served their best. The milling crowds had already paid their tickets so they could nibble on tibits to their heart’s content. It was a beautiful day for it too, sunny but not punishingly hot. “I love this event,” Adam said as he stirred the gumbo he was serving. “All of chef assholes are actually nice for once.” 

 

“Probably because it’s for charity.” The money raised went to an organization that fed the homeless and helped start up community gardens in public housing areas. Tommy had checked them out and decided that they weren’t entirely full of shit, so he was okay about raising money for them. He got one of the sample cups and dipped a little of the duck and sausage gumbo into it. “Here you are, thank you.” The fairgoer took the cup and didn’t even waste a glance on Tommy. Adam rolled his eyes.

“Now, some of the customers, they can definitely be assholes.” 

 

Tommy suppressed a giggle, and went back to serving gumbo to people. Ashley was there too, serving up homemade mini cones of watermelon and tangerine zest sorbet with a balsamic vinegar swirl. Tommy wasn’t so sure about that combination, but she had to go back to get more cones, they were going so fast.   
Tommy soon got bored, so for fun he watched Adam chat with the fair goers, the press, and other chefs. Adam was polite and gracious to everyone, including a couple of his rivals in the restaurant world. Tommy rarely saw this side of the professional Adam.

 

As the sun set, they finally started packing up for the day, Tommy sunburned and exhausted. They all packed up the van, and Ashley called her boyfriend to come pick her up while Tommy and Adam took the equipment back to the restaurant. “I got It, you don’t have to do anymore.” Tommy just shook his head as he hauled one of the huge pots.

“I’ll just rinse this out first.” Tommy wasn’t scheduled to work in the restaurant, but he didn’t want to leave yet. Adam wasn’t going to leave, and was supposed to have the day off too.

 

Adam put a hand on his back, and Tommy shivered. “Don’t worry about it. Just go home and I’ll see you there.” Tommy smiled because Adam meant his home, their home, and he didn’t ask twice. He just left, the keys to Adam’s apartment in his hand.

“You did great.” Adam was finally home and they were eating leftover gumbo and watching TV. “You’re good with people, you could be a waiter!” 

“Oh, hell no.” That got a laugh out of Adam, and a quick spicy kiss. 

“You’re right. I’ll just keep you to myself.” 

“Okay, I’m fine with that.”


	25. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Adam talk about Adam's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story with them when they're living together. Also, in the real world no restaurant would be closed for 4th of July.

“Come on, barbeque at Brian’s.” Adam was in front of him, smiling. He had closed the restaurant for Fourth of July, reasoning that nobody was going to eat out on that day. Tommy wanted to be as enthusiastic as Adam was, but he held back. “Why not?” 

“Well, I want to see my family, but…” Tommy didn’t know how to finish it. “It hasn’t been the same since my dad died. He always worked the grill and we’d sit out on the patio. I mean, I can grill, but it’s not the same.” Tommy looked down, waiting for Adam’s answer.

 

“Can you call them? They can come if they like. It’s still early, they can probably make it before dark.” Adam moved so he was behind him, holding Tommy back to front. “Sorry, I didn’t think about your family.” Tommy frowned and looked over his shoulder.

“Yeah, I have to remind you sometimes that I have one. How come? Why don’t I ever hear about your family? You never talk about them.” Adam dropped his arms, and Tommy turned around to see Adam’s expression close off. “Adam? What’s wrong?” He took a step, but Adam immediately took a step back.

 

“Adam?” Tommy had never seen that look on Adam before. “Did I say something wrong?” Adam shrugged. “I just…I’ve never seen your family, except for Neil.” Adam seemed to soften when Tommy mentioned him, his closed fists opening up.

“Neil is my family,” he said. “Our parents broke up when we were little and it was hard on us. I talk to my mom the most, but it isn’t a lot.” Adam was silent for a moment. “They’ve never come to see my restaurants. Not once.” Then Adam closed off again, turning away. Tommy stepped forward to close the gap.

 

“Is that why you have these events for your employees?” Adam didn't turn around, but he nodded. “Have you asked your parents to come see your restaurant?” Adam shook his head. “Why don’t you?” 

“I don’t know.” Adam turned around then, and Tommy hugged him immediately. “What if they say no?” Tommy looked up and saw something he’d never seen in Adam’s face before. Doubt. 

“You should ask. Maybe they’re afraid too.” Adam held him tighter. 

“Maybe, yeah. We all said a lot of things that were hard to take back. Me and Neil though, we forgave each other, eventually.”

 

“Maybe you can forgive your parents too.” Adam didn’t say anything, but he kept hugging Tommy until he thought he’d stop breathing. “Adam? Um, you gotta let me go so I can call my mom and sister.” 

Adam let go, laughing a little. Tommy saw the tears in his eyes and didn’t mention them. “Yeah, go and call them so they can be here in time for the fireworks.” Adam walked away then, heading for the bathroom, and Tommy made the call. When he was done, Adam was back, face freshly washed. “Are they coming?” Tommy nodded and Adam smiled.

 

“Good.” He came over and hesitated, his expression worried, and then he hugged Tommy again. “You,” he started. “You could be family. I mean, you live with me. If you wanted…” Tommy didn’t answer at first, amazed that Adam was brave enough to say it after what he’d just told Tommy.

“Of course,” Tommy said immediately, and he watched Adam’s face break into a relieved grin. “You didn’t have anything to worry about,” he said, but Adam pulled him in and kissed him before he could say anything else. 

“I’m still glad. Okay, it’s time to go to the cookout.”


	26. Sommelier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam gets angry at the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by an actual news clip from some fool in NYC who claimed to be hosting water tastings. I imagined how Chef Adam would take that, and here we are.

“Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit.” Tommy sighed and went over to where Adam was snarling at the TV. “Listen to this shit. Some asshole in New York just declared himself a water sommelier. Water! He’s offering water tastings!” Tommy paused and wondered if he should engage Adam right then. “This is so fucking stupid!”

“Well, you did tell me once that mineral waters are different from each other.” Adam stopped him with a glare. “Why does this upset you? It’s not your restaurant, it’s not even on your coast.” Adam shook his head and shut the TV off, turning to face Tommy.

 

“It’s just so, I don’t even know what to call it. It’s so overdone. It makes us look stupid. Like, everyone who works in food is just fleecing rich morons who don’t know what they’re talking about.” Tommy raised an eyebrow and Adam huffed. “We are not! Not all of us.” He pouted. “The media sucks. That fucking water sommelier sucks. Fuck them all.” 

“And this would have nothing to do with the fact that I’m about to meet your mom for the first time? And that you’re worried about it?” Adam tried to turn away, but Tommy stopped him.

 

“I don’t know,” Adam said, his voice so soft that Tommy had to strain to hear. “I know she said yes, but I haven’t seen her since Hanukkah. And that was only because of Neil.” Tommy sat on the edge of the chair, Adam moving to let him curl in. “She’s never met a boyfriend of mine before.” 

“I’m glad you asked her to meet me then.” Tommy kissed behind Adam’s ear. “I feel special.” 

“Don’t feel special yet, what if you don’t like each other? Me and her, we just walk around on eggshells around each other, it sucks.” 

 

“Maybe this will help you get to be more comfortable with each other.” Adam shrugged, trying to hunch in over himself, and Tommy pulled him in, kissing him gently. Adam opened to it and Tommy moved so he was straddling Adam’s lap. Adam put his hands on Tommy’s hips, holding him in place as Tommy kissed him. “Don’t be scared. It’ll be okay.” 

“Yeah, you’ll be with me.” Adam ran a hand down Tommy’s back, kissing him again. “I’m sorry. But I’m worried and I don’t know what to do. I can’t control it. I mean, I’m fixing the picnic….”

 

“But you can’t control what she thinks,” Tommy finished for him. He pulled back, one hand on Adam’s chest. “Don’t worry so much. I bet it’ll even be fun.” Adam snorted and Tommy laughed. “No, really. I’ll bring my acoustic and it’ll be in the park, it’ll be great.” Tommy got serious then, stroking Adam’s hair. “She’s going to want to like me. To like us. That’s why she said yes. She doesn’t want this distance any more than you do.”

“I guess not. It’s time for bed.” They got up and Adam muttered “Water sommelier, my ass.” 

Tommy laughed.


	27. Big Gestures (Life Is Small)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Tommy go on a picnic with Adam's mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one. Well, there was one more, but I lost it. This is a good place to end it anyway. Thanks to everyone who's been reading.

“Adam, come on.” 

“I’m not done.” Tommy sighed and went into the kitchen. Adam had his back to him, fussing with the food. The picnic basket was on the counter and was already filled near to bursting, but Adam was still making…something. 

Tommy came behind him and put a hand on Adam’s arm. He could see the tension in Adam’s back. “That’s enough food,” he said quietly, but trying to be firm. Adam ignored him and kept chopping. “Adam. It’s enough.” 

“It’s the coleslaw. I can’t have a picnic without coleslaw.” Tommy watched as Adam cut cabbage into fine slices.

 

“Does your mom even like coleslaw? Do you even like coleslaw?” Adam muttered something and Tommy put his hand over Adam’s, making him still the knife. “Adam. Let it go. We have to be there soon.” 

“ But what if it’s too late? What if she doesn’t come?” Adam put the knife down and Tommy tangled his fingers in with Adam’s. 

“She’s going to come. She called four times making sure she had the right address. She’ll be here any minute.” Right then, the doorbell rang and Adam went stiff. “I’ll go get it.” Tommy opened the door. “Hi, Mrs. Lambert.”

 

“Hi. You can call me Leila.” The woman in front of him looked a lot like Adam, and she was holding a package in tense hands. “I brought some cheese crisps I got from a store, I thought they would be nice for a picnic. Are you Tommy?” Tommy smiled and took the bag from her. 

“Yeah. I’m Tommy Joe. Ratliff. Adam’s still in the kitchen, let me get him.” He took the crisps and goes back in to find Adam trying to clean up the cabbage that was all over the counters. “Time to go.” Adam turned and nodded. 

 

Adam came from the kitchen, basket in his hand, and gave Leila an awkward, one-armed hug. “Good to see you,” Leila said. Adam shifted the basked to another hand, and then Tommy just took the damn thing. Adam looked at his mom again, and then hugged her with both hands. She hugged him back and when they broke apart, she was smiling. “So, where are we going?” 

‘Where’ turned out to be a small park in LA. “This doesn’t even look like LA,” Tommy said. And it didn’t, it looked like someplace you’d find in the South. “I like it.”

 

“I do too,” Adam said. “It’s got trees, it’s not so hot.” Leila looked around, not saying anything, until Adam put a hand on his arm. “Mom?”

“I’m sorry,” she said. “But it reminds me of that little park we all went to for Earth Day when you were in elementary school. I was volunteering with your class that day, remember? They had a program with some speakers and…”

“A chef,” Adam finished. “Who talked about organic farming.” Tommy looked between them, and both Adam and Leila had fond smiles. Adam grinned and sat down his basket. “Okay, let’s eat.”

 

The picnic was fantastic. They sat a blanket on the ground and Adam kept pulling things out of the basket even when Tommy could have sworn that there was no way anything else could fit. They had a grilled chicken salad with balsamic vinegar dressing, potato salad, cold duck and watercress sandwiches, Leila’s cheese crisps, plus nuts, olives, small candies, lots of little things. They washed it all down with wine, and stayed there until the sun was low in the sky. Then Adam stood up, brushing some of the crumbs off his pants. 

“I think it’s time to go.” 

 

There was silence when they drove back to Adam’s place, but it was a good, content silence, not a cold one. When they were home, Leila and Adam stood in front of each other for a few seconds. Tommy watched as they stared at each other. “So,” Leila started. “I had a good time. Thank you. Both of you.” 

“Thanks for coming.” That broke the ice, and Leila threw her arms around Adam in a big hug. Adam hugged her back, and then he dragged Tommy into it, the three of them hugging in a group, not wanting to stop.

 

Later, Tommy helped Adam get the dishes put away. “That went fucking great,” he said. “Your mom really seemed to like it.”

“She really seemed to like you,” Adam said, and Tommy could detect the pride in his voice. “She’d be stupid not to, but still. I’m glad.” 

“She likes you too,” Tommy said, and Adam made a face. “Nope, don’t dismiss it. You did your best to impress and it worked. Of course, now the hard part starts.”

“What’s that?” Adam turned to stare at him.

“Big events are one thing, but life isn’t like that. Life is small.” 

 

Adam stared at the soapy water in front of him. “Yeah, it is. Me and Neil only fixed things because we kept at it. Or he kept at it. Once he decided we were getting over it, he didn’t stop.”

“See, and that’s what you have to do now. Invite her to little stuff, call her. She’ll do the same once she knows it’s okay.” Tommy hugged Adam hard, not minding the soap. “I’m proud of you.” 

“Don’t be, you got me through this.” Adam kissed him, then pulled back. “Now let’s go to bed.” 

“Oh yeah, twist my arm.”


End file.
